Long Lost Brothers and Eagles Fire
by Erin Uzumaki
Summary: Arrow Strike, 14 years, finally meets his long lost identical twin Aerrow Strike. Whilst on Terra Neon Arrow's squadron appears and his true personality comes through.
1. Chapter 1

Long-Lost

Hi, I'm Arrow Strike. I'm 14. I'm one of the last living relatives of Lightning Strike. Lightning Strike was a sky night and was the leader of _The Storm Hawks._ The other living relative is my long-lost identical twin brother Aerrow Strike. We haven't seen each other since we were 4yrs old, when some talons invaded our home. We both escaped but in opposite directions and haven't seen each other since. (By the way Talons are the people who follow the commands of Master Cyclonis, ruler of Terra Cyclonia. A.K.A. the bad guys.) We also have the same co-pilots (animal friends) called Radarr (Aerrow's) and Locate (Mine). Radarr and Locate are also identical twins.

Chapter 1

"Locate, we need to hurry if we want to get there on time."

"Squirk" replied Locate with a smile.

Locate and Arrow are on their skimmer, going full speed to make it to Terra Neon. The best theme park in all of Atmos. "Few!" Arrow wipes his forehead in relief after landing on Terra Neon. "Glad we just got here on time. Eh Locate?"

"Yip" Locate replies relived as well. They park their skimmer and enter into Terra Neon theme park. Bang! Crash! Bam! Aaaggghhh! Suddenly a big monster type armour with someone in it starts rampaging around. Arrow looks closer. "Dark Ace!"

Vmoom, droom. Arrow looks across from him. There are 4 skimmers. Then 5 figures appear. Arrow waits to see if he can see the figures clearer. Finally they become clear. "A girl, a boy, a wallop and ... no it can't be?! It is! It's Aerrow! It's actually him. I thought I wouldn't see him again!" Arrow says with says with excitement.

"Squirk, yip!"

"Oh yeah, you're right Locate, you're brother Radarr is there too! This is so exciting!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Arrow's POV

"Aerrow, it's me! Your twin brother, Arrow!"

All 5 people stare at me confused. They probably can't see me clearly yet. The Dark Ace turns around to me, with a twitching eye. I nod my head to Locate and say "let's do this." I take my twin blades and charge at Dark Ace with all my might, so does Locate. Bam! Aaaggghhh!

Locate and I have been hit, by Dark Ace's attack. We are now unconscious.

10 minutes later.

Agh! I'm feeling the effects of Dark Ace's attack. No matter, I better go stop him! Huh?! Where is he?

"Squirk?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Locate" ( Oh yeah, nearly forgot to tell you. I can talk to animals, cool huh?! Anyway back to the story.) I look around. No sign of Dark Ace. But a lot of mess to be cleared up! "Well. I guess we'll have to clean this place up. Eh Locate?" I say without any excitement. Locate and I start cleaning Terra Neon. As I was lifting up some heavy boxes, I hear someone calling.

"Hey do you want some help over there?"

I turn around to see Aerrow and the girl, the boy and the wallop I seen earlier. My face fills with excitement. I shout eagerly "Aerrow!"

"Hey Aerrow. That guy looks exactly like you!" the blond haired boy announces.

I pounce on Aerrow with joy. "It's been so long brother. To be exact, 10yrs. I thought I would never see you again!"

"Brother? Aerrow has a brother?!" the blond boy said.

"Who is this guy?" the girl asked Aerrow.

"A..A..Arrow?!" Aerrow asked.

"You remember me! I'm so glad!"

"Guys. This is my identical twin brother Arrow."

"Nice to meet you and you are?" I reply

"This is Finn, Junko, Piper they are my squadron. And of course you will remember Radarr." Aerrow says.

"Yeah, of course I do... Oops I totally forgot! I've gotta go help Locate with cleaning up Terra Neon!" Before I run off to help Locate. Aerrow rolls his eyes and says "You're just the same as you were before. Do you want some help?"

"Hehe. Yes please." I say.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Arrow's Squadron

No one's POV

"Heave-how, heave-how!" Arrow says as he is carrying a box.

Whack! Someone slaps Arrow on the back of his head.

"Owie!" Arrow says childishly.

"Stop being so childish! I thought I taught you better Arrow?!"

Arrow turns around. "But, Katherine. It was sore!" Arrow says with puppy eyes.

"Who's this girl?" Finn whispers to Aerrow.

"Katherine, my best friend." Aerrow replies. Katherine turns around with her black hair in a bun and wearing glasses.

"Aerrow!" She says.

"I see you still look after Arrow just like when we were little."

"Yes. He's just the same childish boy as before."

"I heard that!" Bam! Katherine slaps him on the just like before.

(T-T). Arrow is now in a corner sulking. A person appeared beside Arrow.

"Arrow stop sulking in a corner we have a schedule to be getting on with!" the person said.

"No. I don't want to follow the schedule today." Arrow says whilst pouting.

"Not again!" Katherine face palms herself in the face.

"Sorry to be rude but you are?" Piper asked.

"My name is Chloe. I'm the marksmen of our squadron."

"Squadron? You have a squadron?!" Finn said

Arrow suddenly jumps out of his sulking corner (lol) and punches Finn in the face by mistake whilst saying "The Eagle Fires!"

"Dude! You punched my face!" Finn angrily said.

"Sorry, just had a spas moment." Arrow replied.

"So who's in your squadron?" Piper asked curiously.

"Katherine, the specialist, Arrow, the sky night, his co-pilot, Locate, Ron, the strongman and wallop who you haven't met yet , Charlie, the helmsmen and of course me the marksmen." Chloe said.

"A wallop." Junko murmurs.

"Anyways we better get back to the schedule." Said Chloe

"What's first?" Katherine asks.

"Cleaning the Eagle. Our ship to you storm hawks."

"Okay Arrow let's get going. Arrow?" Katherine looks around for Arrow.

Droom. "Wooohooo! See you later suckers I am **_not_** cleaning the Eagle today!"

(Sigh) "**Why** must this happen today?" Katherine questions.

Bam! "Uh, oh! Aaagghh!" Arrow nocks into the Eagle and falls off his skimmer.

Locate face palms himself and shakes his head. Oof! Arrow lands on top of Katherine. "Ccchhhaaaa!" Katherine shouts as she lifts and throws Arrow of herself.

"Why are you always so rough Katherine?" Arrow says pace planted on the ground.

"You were on top of me you baka!"

Aerrow looks at his brother and sighs. "Well, I was wondering would you like to come back to the Condor for a celebration dinner?"

Katherine blushes and rushes to Chloe and whispers "Chloe can we **please** go!?"

Katherine rushes back to Aerrow. "Chloe says she can postpone the schedule, so yes."

"That's great see you guys at 5 o'clock. Also remember to dress smart." Aerrow gave a wink to Katherine, Chloe and Arrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Katherine's POV

Oh man I hope that dress is is here somewhere? ! Got you! I pulled out my blue silk dress, I've been saving it for a moment like this. Ah Aerrow "..." Ever since we first met there was something about you I've always liked. (Your adventurous spirit.) I slip into my dress and put some purple pumps on. I do a twirl and smile. Knock, knock. Who is it?

"It's me Arrow. We're all ready to go are you?"

I open my door and say "yes". "..." I'm amazed! Arrow actually has a suit and tie on. I thought he hated those dressing up? "Arrow, you ... look smart." He smiles and says "It's my Dads old suit and tie. I wanted to wear it some time. Anyways, lets be going." We start walking.

"There's the Condor people." Charlie announced.

"Before we go on to the Condor I have 1 thing for all of us to do." Chloe said, she always has to have a plan no matter what. Which is good of course! "Number 1: Arrow don't go over the top this time on food and trying to impress everyone. Number 2: Locate, have table manners when eating. Number 3: Ron, Charlie, Katherine and I will just act normally."

I looked around to see if everyone was okay with this rules. Everyone was fine. Then I see Arrow walking towards me, he stops right next to me on my left. He starts leaning in and then whispers to me: "Yo, can I ride on your skimmer with you because mine needs a few repairs?" I giggle.

"Sure." We go to the hanger bay and get on our skimmers, Arrow hopped onto mine with Locate on his right shoulder, then we turn the engines on and set off to the condor. "Yip!" Locate points at something when we are just about to land, now we are off course and going to have an impact with the condor. "Get ready for impact!" I shout. Bang! Crash! We have crashed into the side of the condor making a big hole. "Cough! Splutter!" I look around to see that we are in Finn's room. Suddenly I hear footsteps coming.

"Noooo! My guitar collection!" Finn shouts.

"It was an accident." Arrow says, with a sorry smile on his face. Locate is face palming himself with shame. Then again I hear more footsteps.

"Is everyone okay?" Piper and Aerrow ask.

"We are totally fine." Arrow says with a thumbs up.

"Everyone except me! My rooms trashed!" Finn says with depression.

"Don't worry I'll use a regenerating crystal Finn." I say to Finn to let him know his "guitar" collection will be fine as well as his room. Poof! "There All fixed." I say. We now exit Finn's room and start walking to the hanger bay to meet the others.


End file.
